sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta Go Fast
"Gotta Go Fast" is the opening theme of the North American dub of Sonic X. It is used for all 78 episodes in the series, during the show's entire original run in the US from 23 August 2003 to 6 May 2006. The full version is played during the intro and a shortened version is played during the end credits for all English versions. In the ending credits of certain English versions of the show, the song can sometimes be heard high-pitched or low-pitched due to the 4% speed-up in certain countries. The trade mark is copyright. A version was also done by "4Kids 5", which ran during commercial breaks as a music video of the band playing along with clips from the show. This version, alongside the original version, is featured on the album "Music From 4Kids TV". Performers *Norman J. Grossfeld *Russell Velázquez A Spanish version was also done for broadcasting on U.S. channels targeted towards Hispanics (Spanish people born in the U.S.). Lyrics :Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go :Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, :Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster :Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks) :Quickest hedgehog around :Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location, :Without any explanation, no time for relaxation! :Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think, :Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go! :N-n-n-n-n-n-na :N-n-n-n-n-n-na :Sonic, he's on the run! :Sonic, he's number one! :Sonic, he's comin' next, :So watch out... For Sonic X! :Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!), :Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster! :Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! :So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X, :Gotta go faster! :Gotta go fast! :Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, :Sonic X! Ending version :Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go :Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster :Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks) :Quickest hedgehog around :Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location, :Sonic, he's on the run! :Sonic, he's comin' next, :So watch out... For Sonic X! :So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X, :Gotta go faster! :Gotta go fast! :Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, :Sonic X! Clips The opening video uses short clips from the following episodes: *''Sonic X'' pilot *"Chaos Control Freaks" *"Sonic to the Rescue" *"Missile Wrist Rampage" *"Chaos Emerald Chaos" *"Cracking Knuckles" *"Techno-Teacher" *"Party Hardly" *"Satellite Swindle" *"The Last Resort" *"Unfair Ball" *"Beating Eggman, Part 2" *"Skirmish in the Sky" Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *E-12 Behemoth *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Bokkun *E-47 Pumpty *E-23 Missile Wrist *Police officer *Sam Speed *E-18 Guerra-Hard *E-38 Octoron *E-51 Intelligente Music File:Sonic X - Theme Song Japanese Sonic X opening theme song 2 Gallery * Gotta Go Fast/Gallery. Connection to the show * Movin' at speed of sound, quickest hedgehog around - Sonic's ability to run at supersonic speeds and is the fastest living thing around. * Stuck in a new location, without any explanation, no time for relaxation - Sonic and the others being accidentally teleported to Earth by Chaos Control, and that they have to find the seven Chaos Emeraldsbefore Eggman does. * Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think, just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go! - Sonic acting based on actions, not thoughts. * Sonic, he's on the run - Sonic always running. * Sonic, he's number one - Sonic being the main hero. * Sonic X - the name of the show itself. Trivia * The name of the song has survived as an iconic Sonic catchphrase for over a decade after the initial release of Sonic X. It has been used in the titles of video game periodical articles to represent the Sonic the Hedgehog series and other fast-paced video games. Category:Songs